Code Lyoko E 107: Your Own Worst Enemy
by James the Lesser
Summary: Yumi is leaving on a jet plane and the others are waiting at the Factory incase Aelita attacks. Odd goes for food and brings something more back.


**Code Lyoko Episode 107: Your Own Worst Enemy**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A/N Also to find my stories easier go to search options and choose complete, more then 1,000 words, action/adventure, T, and characters Yumi and Ulrich. I usually searched under romance but there are a lot more of that then action/adventure so found it easier to search under a/a.**

Yumi is at the airport with her family. They are waiting in line when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"You haven't left yet, just wanted you to know that we are at the Factory, incase you know who attacks."

"Ok Ulrich, thanks." Yumi and the others all worry about Aelita and what she will do. Last time Yumi left for Japan Sanne had hijacked the plane and nearly got Yumi killed. If Aelita attacked she might hold Yumi hostage to make the others join her. They were at the Factory to be ready to go to Lyoko at a moment notice.

"I love you Yumi, see you in few weeks, have fun."

"I'll try Ulrich but I'll miss you. Ok we're getting on the plane soon, love you, bye."

"Bye Yumi." Ulrich and Yumi hang up. "So far nothing at her end."

"Ok, maybe Aelita will let her go. Without Yumi and without Sissi we're weak." Jeremie keeps an eye on the Super Computer screen. "I don't know why Yumi had to go to Japan."

"Jeremie she missed it last year and her grand parents are there. As important as the fight against Aelita is she couldn't get out of going to Japan even if she wanted to." Ulrich had even begged her not to go. Yumi on an airplane was too vulnerable and if Aelita attacked her in Japan there was no one else to help her.

"Well I brought a chess board if anyone wants to play." Jeremie walks over to his bag and takes it out.

"You and Ulrich play, me and S.S. will watch." Odd holds on to S.S. who rests her head on his shoulder. She was really tired, she had a nightmare the night before and it really shook her up.

"You go first." Jeremie give Ulrich the first move to give himself time to plan his strategy. They play several games with no calls from Yumi and no beeps from the Super Computer. After awhile Ulrich gets bored and stops playing.

"Where do you think she is now? Probably over Russia." Ulrich lies back on the floor. "I'm hungry, anyone else want to eat?"

"Sure, be quiet though, S.S. is sleeping." Odd gets money out. "I'll go, what do you want?" Ulrich and Jeremie give Odd money and tell him what they want. Odd takes the ladder so the noise from the elevator wouldn't wake S.S. up.

"Jeremie, do you think we'll ever win? I mean, when we get Aelita back what will we do about Xana? He gets stronger and stronger while we get weaker and weaker." Ulrich motions towards S.S. "She can't sleep at night because she's scared of what Aelita will do to her. She called Yumi this morning saying she was making sure Yumi was still herself. S.S. had a nightmare caused by Aelita. She said Aelita was in her room, was manipulating her dream, talked to her. You didn't call so I'm guessing Aelita didn't activate a Tower."

"No, she didn't." Jeremie puts his chess board away. "We will win though, we have to. When we get Aelita back I will be able to destroy Xana."

"So you say." Ulrich looks at the time on his cell phone. "She said it would be a thirteen hour flight on the Concorde. Just eight more hours to go."

"No, go away, stop it!" S.S. wakes up. "Another dream, Odd?" She looks around? "Where's Odd? He was under attack, we have to save him, she's going to kill him!"

"S.S. calm down he left to get food." Ulrich puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eye. "Its ok S.S., lay back down, she won't kill him." S.S. lies back down and curls into a ball. "See what I mean Jeremie?"

"I know but we have to hold out unless you want to kill Sanne and Aelita."

"And William, he's stuck in the Digital Sea." As much as Ulrich disliked William he was a person and the reason he disliked him was jealousy, something Ulrich hated to be but William had a place in Yumi's heart even he couldn't be in. "Sometimes I want it to just stop and think about joining her."

"Same here Ulrich but then Xana would win and we all agreed years ago that can't happen." Jeremie turns towards the ladder when he hears someone coming down. He expects Odd but the other person is something Jeremie didn't want to see.

"Whoa, Odd, you weren't lying." Samantha had followed Odd after he met up with her at the Out&In where he told her to meet him.

"Odd what are you doing?" Ulrich gets off the floor and goes over to Odd.

"We lost Sissi to Aelita and Yumi's in Japan we need the help. She's the only person outside our group I trust." Odd hands a bag of food to Ulrich. "Besides I needed help carrying the food down the ladder." Odd walks over and hands a bag of food to Jeremie. "S.S.?" She looks up. "What are you doing up?"

"I had another nightmare." S.S. sits up and sees Samantha. "Oh, hi Sam, uh, what's going on?" S.S. looks at Jeremie.

"I'd like to know to. Odd what are you thinking? We vote when on letting new members in and right now I don't think we should let anyone else in after what happened to one of the new members."

"Samantha is nothing like Sissi." Odd turns to Samantha. "You can fight right?"

"Of course I can you don't last long on the streets if you can't handle yourself."

"And you can keep a secret?"

"Of course Odd, especially for you." Odd turns back to Jeremie.

"We need the help even more then before. Aelita has Sissi as a Knight and we don't have Yumi for the moment. If…"

"We didn't vote on her and even if you brought it up I don't think anyone would vote on letting _her _in. Remember what she did the first time we met her?"

"You let me use your computer and I DJ'd at the party." Samantha tries to think if she met them before then.

"No, Odd knows what I'm talking about, before the return to the past." Samantha was a thief, how trustworthy could she be?

"She was doing that for me and I know she is loyal to friends. If I ask her not to tell anyone she won't."

"We should vote." S.S. stands up. "I agree with Odd we need the help." S.S. yawns. "But if we get more no then yes votes then she isn't allowed in."

"And if it's tied? Yumi isn't here and neither is Jim."

"Ulrich, you call Yumi, I'll call Jim." Odd gets his phone out as Ulrich gets his phone out.

"I can't answer it, where's a plane phone?" Yumi looks around and sees one drops down from above. "Mom, Ulrich called, it says SOS so it is probably important."

"Honey you can wait to call him back. They charge so much money to use the phones on here."

"But, what if, what if Aelita was found, or William…"

"Honey I'm sure you can wait to find out."

"Ok." Yumi gets an idea. "I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." Yumi gets up and goes to the bathroom. "Hello?" She whispers into the phone.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich can barely hear Yumi.

"I need to whisper, you aren't supposed to use cell phones on planes."

"Well, we have a problem, Odd brought Samantha to the Factory and…"

"What!?" Yumi quickly puts a hand over her mouth. "What? How could he?"

"Well we need to vote, Odd wants her in, saying we need the help. I agree we need help but I don't know if we can trust her."

"Well, I, I guess, with me gone you do need help. Tell the others I said yes."

"Are you sure? Remember what she did the first time we met her? She got Odd in trouble for stealing a computer."

"Yeah but I trusted her enough with William I can trust her with this. I got to go Ulrich, love you, bye."

"Love you to, bye Yumi." They hang up. "Ok, Yumi says yes. She trusted Samantha with William she can trust her with this."

"That's two votes yes and one vote no. S.S. what do you vote?"

"Samantha you have to understand this isn't a game. We are hurt all the time, we, we lost someone before. Xana is powerful enough to drag the moon into the planet and cause a flood and…" S.S. continues on with some of Aelita's, while calling her Xana, past attacks.

"If Odd can handle it I can handle it. It will give me something to do between jobs and sleeping this summer."

"Also, if you turn on us like Sissi did, I will hurt you."

"I understand but you should know that there are only a few things I value and loyalty is one of them."

"And you dated Odd?" Ulrich stares at Samantha finding it funny she considered loyalty a value yet Ulrich doubted that Odd was loyal to her while they dated.

"Hey I can be a nice guy when I want to be."

"Ok, I vote yes."

"Ulrich, what do you vote?" It was now a 3 to 1 vote, if Ulrich voted yes there would be a majority vote.

"We need help but I barely know her, at least I knew Jim and Sissi before we let them in the group."

"Yeah and look at what Sissi did. Samantha isn't like that, I know she isn't."

"Odd you could have discussed this with us first. I'm thinking."

"Well Jim says no." It was now 3 to 2, if Ulrich voted no it would be a split and a split meant no new member.

"If I say no I know I'll regret it when Aelita has me cornered and S.S. only has Odd and Jim to guard her on Lyoko." Ulrich looks at Samantha. "If I say yes and she turns on us I probably won't live to regret saying yes."

"I won't turn on Odd or S.S., they are my friends."

"Xana will offer you anything you want, she offered Sissi something she couldn't say no to. What do you want more then anything else in the world?"

"Well, money's always nice but I make enough on my own being a DJ and other things. Wouldn't mind revenge on the guys who killed William to make sure they paid. He was a sweet guys and I barely got to know him but he didn't deserve to die."

"Guys, what if Xana brings you know who from the Digital Sea? Will Samantha turn on us for him?" Ulrich ignores Samantha and stares at Odd. "You know her best."

"No, and the person who killed him is already dead." Odd turns to Samantha. "If Xana offered to bring William back would you join her?"

"I, well, that's not possible so no."

"What if I told you it was? That Xana could bring William back?"

"Well, if she could, he died so young…" Samantha thinks about it. "But Xana is a bad guy and if I joined him, no, I wouldn't. I wouldn't join Xana even if it meant William could be brought back to life."

"Yes, sorry Jeremie but we need the help."

"Then it's settled, Samantha, go with Odd and the others down to the Scanners. I have a new program I want to test out that should save me a lot of time on making you a program." Samantha follows the others, minus S.S. who lies back down on the floor for a nap, onto the elevator and they go down to the Scanners.

"Whoa, I step in one of these?" Samantha looks at the one in the middle.

"Yep, hey, Jeremie?" Odd yells loudly enough for Jeremie to hear through the network of speakers.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to? Incase she attacks?" They hadn't told Samantha about Aelita yet and weren't going to until she was a member, a true member, of the group.

"Let Samantha go first then I'll send you." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program and another. "Samantha, concentrate on what you want to be, how you want to look, what kind of weapons you want."

"Ok."

"What do you think he's doing?" Odd asks Ulrich as the Scanner doors close.

"I don't know but be careful when we get on Lyoko ok? No showing off for Samantha."

"I won't I promise, mostly." The Scanner doors open.

"Ok guys get on and join her." Odd and Ulrich get in the two side Scanners and soon appear on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"Whoa Odd you're a giant purple cat. Why would you want to look like that?" Samantha stares at Odd trying not to laugh.

"Hey I just appeared like this. Wow, you look, wow." Samantha poses in her Lyoko outfit. "Jeremie can we please change my costume?"

"I thought you liked your claws and cat like agility." Jeremie had explained to Odd before that the Super Computer picked up on your thoughts and sub conscious when you went to Lyoko the first time. Yes he could program things like new weapons and powers but the costume itself was pre-determined. "But with the new program I made she should have been able to choose what she wanted to look like and what powers she has. Samantha, did you turn out like you wanted?"

"Even better!" Samantha pulls out two daggers. "Sweet, nicely balanced, good length, a little longer then what I like but these will work." She twirls the daggers in her hands doing some tricks with them.

"Jeremie make sure S.S. doesn't come here soon she'd kill Odd." Ulrich nudges Odd who is standing there jaw dropped staring at Samantha.

"You like it Odd?" Samantha was wearing what looked like a Ghetto Thuganomics uniform. Blue pants hanging low on her waist, ripped white muscle shirt cut off just below her chest, a blue dew rag holding her hair back, and some black combat boots. "Don't worry Ulrich seems to like it to."

"I, I was just, what are your powers?" Ulrich looks away glad he was on Lyoko so no visible sign of Samantha's effects on him could be seen.

"Well, I don't know, let's see." Samantha throws a dagger at a rock then another and another and another. "I can make as many daggers as I like so I'm never unarmed."

"Hey, I should of thought of that." Ulrich couldn't count the times he had lost his sword and had to put himself and others in danger to get it back.

"Odd come here." Samantha motions to Odd who walks over only to be kicked in the gut, picked up, and thrown nearly ten meters. "Got strength to!"

"Actually that could just be Lyoko physics." Odd gets up. "Samantha be careful we can get hurt here."

"Really? Oh, sorry Odd, but isn't this like a giant video game?"

"No, we can be hurt and we can get killed here." Ulrich takes his sword out. "How about a sparring match to see how well you do."

"Ok." Samantha has her two daggers out and jumps towards Ulrich only to go flying over his head. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Lyoko physics lesson 101." Ulrich looks to a wall of ice. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the wall of ice until he jumps off and lands in front of Samantha. "You can't do that on Earth but here it's easy to do."

"Also you can fall a long way and not get hurt, much. As long as you don't fall into the Digital Sea." Odd does some back flips and handsprings something he couldn't do as easily on Earth.

"Ok, Ulrich, want to try that again?" Samantha does a trick with a dagger in her right hand.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Samantha throws the dagger but Ulrich blocks it with his sword. Samantha throws another one and leaps at Ulrich. He blocks the dagger but Samantha is able to tackle him to the ground and pins him.

"I win." She decides to try something she wouldn't be able to do on Earth and instead of standing up normally she flips herself forward and lands on her feet. "That is cool, Odd, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Samantha produces two more daggers.

"I, well, we weren't letting anyone new in until Sissi, then we needed more help so we let Jim in. I kind of had to sneak you into the group since they might have voted no if we discussed it."

"Jim? Wait, you mean the big buffoon gym teacher?" Odd nods. "You let him in before me? Now I just feel unloved." Samantha makes a sad face, as well as one could on Lyoko anyways, before she smiles. "But I'm in now and this is really cool!"

"Yeah well you have company, Blocks headed your way at six o'clock." The group turns and Odd sees Samantha turns the right way.

"Good job Samantha we had to teach Sissi how to do directions by time." Three Blocks are running towards the group. "Samantha how about you try taking them out?"

"Ok Odd." Samantha tries not to laugh at the monsters, they were giant blocks that reminded her of Mega Block toys. The three Blocks stop and the blocks spin before all three fire lasers. Samantha blocks two before being hit by a laser. "Ow!" She rubs her stomach where she was hit. "Here goes nothing." Samantha runs at the Blocks blocking lasers until she gets close and jumps in the air. She lands on top of a Block and starts to stab it on top.

"No Samantha hit the Eye, they are destroyed that way." Samantha leans over and sees an Eye and stabs it. The Block blows up and she lands on the ground between two others.

"Uh oh…" She does a back flip as they fire lasers hitting the other in the Eye and exploding. "That is so cool!"

"Samantha watch out!" She turns around and dodges a claw from an Assassin.

"Whoa you're a big boy aren't you?" Samantha shakes her hips and the Assassin stares at her like it was confused. "No? Oh well." She throws a dagger and it hits the Assassin but doesn't hit the Eye. The Assassin swings at Samantha who grabs the arm and swings herself up onto the back of the Assassin. "There it is." She stabs the Eye.

"Samantha jump off!" Odd yells the warning but it is too late and the Assassin explodes violently sending Samantha back to Earth.

"Ow, that hurt." Samantha comes out of the Scanner. "Send me back Jeremie."

"I can't Samantha there is a cool off period before I can send you back."

"Oh, well, I'll wait for the others." Samantha sits on the floor in front of the Scanners.

"Jeremie can you bring us back? No point in sitting around."

"Sorry guys but Aelita just activated a Tower." Jeremie loads the vehicles. "She did it close by, be careful, I'm going to send S.S. as Aelita." Jeremie turns to S.S. who is sleeping on the floor. "S.S., get up, Aelita is attacking." He gets up and shakes her to wake her up.

"What? Not now, I'll eat later."

"No, Aelita is attacking, I'm sending you as her so you can deactivate the Tower." S.S. gets off the floor and goes to the elevator taking it down to the Scanners.

"Jeremie! Don't send her as Aelita!" Aelita had shown up and if S.S. was there as Aelita then Aelita could kill her. "Aelita what are you doing? If you're attacking Yumi I'll hurt you." Ulrich gets his sword out.

"I won't attack you, you will attack you." Aelita smiles and looks up. "Samantha, I sent her back so she couldn't interfere with this." Aelita forms two black orbs in her hands. "One for you," She hits Odd with one. "One for you," She hits Ulrich with the other. S.S. virtualizes onto Lyoko and sees Aelita.

"Aelita, we'll beat you." She notices she has her power pole. "Hey, Jeremie, how can I deactivate the Tower like this?"

"No need to deactivate it since you won't get the chance!" Aelita hits S.S. with a black orb. "Now for my attack." S.S., Ulrich, and Odd split apart. "I figure one reason you don't join me is because you don't realize how great I can make you. So I have decided to make you fight your new selves to see how much better you are."

"I'll admit I look better as a giant black cat then a giant purple cat but he doesn't have my dimples." Odd points his arm at the Xana Odd. "Laser Arrow!" Xana Odd puts the shield up and blocks the arrow.

"_Nice try, maybe if you could do this!" _Xana Odd fires nearly a dozen arrows in less then a second and hits Odd. "_Purple, what the hell were you thinking?"_

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires at the Xana Odd who puts the shield up to block them.

"You know, you look like Odd, I bet you fight like Odd. Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Xana Odd and strikes him quickly destroying him. "Knew it, Odd's never been able to beat me not even when he's Xanafied."

"_You think you have the advantage?"_ Xana Ulrich takes his sword out which has a black aura around the blade. "_Bring it."_

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Xana Ulrich who blocks his attack easily.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd starts firing at Xana Ulrich who blocks the shots easily even as Odd fires as many as he can from both arms.

"_You'll have to do better then that Odd."_ Xana Ulrich holds the sword with one hand blocking the arrows.

"Impact!" Ulrich goes to attack Xana Ulrich who grabs the blade with his free hand.

"_That wasn't very nice Ulrich attacking me two on one, I'll have to even the odds."_ Xana Ulrich splits apart producing two clones. The two clones attack Ulrich while Xana Ulrich attacks Odd. The two are quickly defeated.

"_That's leaves the little cry baby. Are you going to cry yourself to sleep tonight?"_ Xana S.S. gets her Xanafied pole out.

"Shut up!" S.S. gets her pole out. "I'll beat you." S.S. runs towards Xana S.S. then does her favorite move. "Extend!" The pole extends sending S.S. up in the air. "Die!" She tries to strike Xana S.S. but is blocked and even with the extra momentum of falling isn't able to get through Xana S.S.'s pole.

"_Allow me to show you how it should be done!"_ Xana S.S. extends her pole and goes up before coming back done. S.S. tries to run away but Xana S.S. extends the pole to slam S.S. into the ground.

"S.S. you really should give up." Aelita floats down to S.S. "You could sleep without the nightmares. You could…" S.S. attacks Aelita interrupting her. Aelita grabs the power pole. "Tsk tsk S.S. I am trying to give you a chance to join me and you attack me." Aelita throws S.S. toward Xana Ulrich. "Destroy her."

"_Yes Queen Aelita."_ Xana Ulrich pulls his sword back and stabs S.S. through the stomach sending her back to Earth.

"S.S.?" Odd catches her as she falls out of the Scanner. "Blood, Jeremie, she's bleeding!" Odd pulls her shirt up to see a hole in her stomach. "I'm putting her in the Scanner, heal her."

"Ok, just a simple scan, that I can do." The Scanner doors close and a few seconds later S.S. falls out.

"S.S., wake up." Odd kisses her lips.

"I'm not sleeping beauty you nitwit." S.S. stands up. "That was weird, I thought," She puts a hand on her stomach. "What happened?"

"Jeremie scanned you to heal you." Odd hugs S.S. and kisses her again. "You lasted longer then us even though you're a girl."

"Jerk." S.S. pushes Odd away. "That was rough, Jeremie, do we still need to go and deactivate the Tower?"

"No she deactivated it herself. She did it to keep you there, or to do what she did. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah Jeremie no holes in me." Ulrich turns to Samantha. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"What did you look like?" S.S. had not seen Samantha.

"Ask Odd and Ulrich or the mess they left in their pants." Samantha laughs when S.S. punches both Odd and Ulrich in the arm. "It wasn't that bad."

"Ulrich just because Yumi isn't here doesn't mean you can go ogling other girls." Ulrich is rubbing his arm where S.S. punched him.

"Hey you didn't see her." Ulrich backs off when S.S. raises her hand.

"S.S. she looked great but nothing like you do." Odd kisses S.S. who makes a face. "What?"

"Your breath stinks like onions." The group laughs.

"I may have a had a sandwich or four on the way back from the Out&In." Odd sighs. "That was bad, she kicked out ass without lifting a finger."

"I have one for Xana, wait her, I thought Xana was a guy."

"Well, Xana isn't a guy or girl but the host is female."

"Who's the host?" Samantha did not know about Aelita yet.

"Aelita." Samantha looks confused. "She wasn't kidnapped she was taken by Xana as a host. We have to get her back, that's why we haven't shut down the computer or deleted Lyoko."

"Oh, that sucks, she was nice." Samantha had talked to her a couple times. "Well, why don't we…" Samantha collapses as she is hit from behind.

"New member and look at that a girl." Sissi had used her Xana powers to move through the dirt and floors to the Scanner room.

"Sissi, go away." Odd kneels next to Samantha and checks her pulse.

"Queen Aelita has sent me here on business. She wants you to join her as you know but now she has a stipulation." Sissi opens her hand. "You must kill someone when you join her. Not through her controlling you but on your own. You can use your powers but you must kill them." An image forms in Sissi's hand. It is a picture of Emily LeDuc.

"What did you do Sissi?" Ulrich reaches to his side for his sword on instinct.

"I told you Ulrich before that if I got rid of Yumi and you went to Emily I would make her pay. Yumi is gone in Japan but she remained. Now she does not. Her parents will find her hanging from the ceiling of her bedroom soon." Sissi closes her hand. "At least she spent a couple days at home before she committed suicide." Sissi laughs as she turns into a black mist and leaves the Scanner room.

"No, no, I'll kill her." Ulrich clenches his hand into a fist. "I'll fuc…" S.S. stops Ulrich.

"Don't kill her!" S.S. had a horrible dream about what would happen if you killed Sissi. "She isn't in control Xana is. I hate her but I know it isn't her."

"She killed someone!"

"Yes but so did Aelita. I hate Xana not Aelita, I hate Xana not Sissi." Ulrich shrugs off S.S.'s hand and walks to the elevator.

"Ulrich calm down." Jeremie heard Sissi and Ulrich. "We're leaving school tomorrow, we can get away from her for awhile."

"Shut up." Ulrich takes the elevator up and leaves the Factory.

"Sissi, wait, she's possessed?"

"No she joined Aelita. She betrayed us, why we asked you about what you wanted."

"Oh, well, I won't do that." Samantha looks at her watch. "It's still pretty early, you guys want to go do something?"

"We're supposed to wait until Yumi calls us when she lands." Odd looks at his cell phone. "She's still a few hours away from Tokyo. We can wait up in the Control room and tell you about Lyoko, Aelita, and William."

"William?" Samantha's eyes get wide. "Wait, you said before you lost someone, you weren't talking about Sissi, were you?" Odd shakes his head. "Then, you, you lost William? Aelita killed William?"

"No, Franz killed him. He's already dead though, Sanne killed him."

"Who's Sanne?"

"Aelita's mother, she use to be Xana's host until Xana got in Aelita." Odd, S.S., and Samantha walk to the elevator and push the button to bring the elevator back down. They take it up to the Control room and talk with Samantha explaining as much as they could.

**A/N** **Quick up, slow day at work so got some writing done. Also, I/we don't know a lot about Samantha so I am making her a Ghetto Thugette. Being a DJ and other things to make money, what does that mean? Could be drugs, or weapons, or bootleg DvDs or something else. She was a thief in the first episode we saw her in and in the last episode she doesn't tell Odd what Ulrich told her to tell him. She loves Odd in the show but in this she is just a good close friend to him.**


End file.
